I don't forget you
by LauraVuturi
Summary: Isabella Swan, es una recién graduada de medicina, se casó con el inquieto, egocéntrico, infiel y también médico, Edward Cullen que le juraba haber cambiado por ella. Al descubrir sus infidelidades la Dra. Swan decide ponerle fin al enlace de apenas dos meses y huir hacia otro país con la esperanza de rehacer su vida... Summary completo, dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Cápitulo 1: Si piensas que nada puede ir peor, piénsalo de nuevo.**

_Flashback_

_Me costaba creer como en unos pocos días, lo que creía que tenía se me había escurrido como agua entre los dedos, decir que estaba dolida era el eufemismo de todos los siglos y solo estaba segura de una cosa, nada sería igual a partir de éste momento._

_Cuándo decidí que era momento de establecerme y casarme con Edward Cullen, definitivamente veía la situación desde otra perspectiva, mis ojos lo vislumbraban como lo hacían los enamorados, y de un momento a otro el caos se desató y mi mundo quedó hecho trizas. Contar la historia es lacerante para mí, pero en aquellos momentos ya no me quedaba nada más por lo que luchar._

_Mi vida era una autentica y reverenda cagada, no había otra manera de describirla, pero no era un término que una señorita como yo debería usar, no en voz alta. Desde que nací, Renee y Charles Swan, se habían encargado de dejarme en claro que yo no era más que un estorbo en sus vidas ¿Por qué? Sencillo, la señorita Renee, era una arpía que solo velaba por sus intereses sociales, y Charles, no tenía demasiado tiempo para dedicárselo a su bizarra familia. No podía quejarme, no del todo. Mi educación inicial había sido pulcra e impecable, recibí clases particulares, incluyendo de etiqueta y comportamiento social, así lo exigían mis abuelos, los cuatro. Todos eran una bola de superficiales, prejuiciosos pero decidí que no me vendría mal aprender un poco sobre modales y que era fundamental saber de todo un poco en la vida. Cuando me impuse a cumplir los catorce años, mis padres optaron por la idea de inscribirme en un internado para señoritas. Afortunadamente sobreviví, con excelentes notas, incluso siendo la mejor de mi promoción, suscitando envidias y ganándome varias enemigas. A los dieciocho años entonces, conseguí entrar en medicina, logro que les sirvió a mi padre y a mis abuelos para regodearse con sus amigos, después de todo era el negocio familiar ¿no? Tampoco lo elegí por eso, de verdad la idea de salvar vidas me resultaba mejor, una manera de llenar mi vacía vida._

_Sin embargo cuando los veintiuno tocaron a mi puerta llevándose todo rastro de adolescencia, sucedió lo inexplicable y quizás inevitable. Finalmente yo, Isabella Swan, fije mis ojos en un espécimen masculino con ganas de poseerlo, de hacerlo mío, y extrañamente parecíamos ir en el mismo carril. Pese a que Edward Cullen ya se estaba graduando de médico general, conseguíamos congeniar y nuestra relación funcionaba, mis abuelos estaban contentos. Solían cotorrear sobre lo bien que estaba haciendo las cosas sin necesidad de intervenciones suyas, lo que burdamente traducido significaba que en realidad la posición social y económica de mi novio, era lo que les interesaba y les dejaba satisfechos porque no era un pelagatos. Y francamente no quedaron decepcionados, el bastardo tenía todo los requerimientos para ser un niño mimado y egocéntrico con un par de hermanos más. Aunque a diferencia de mi disfuncional familia, los Cullen eran todos muy unidos, y sobre todo tradicionales, no creían en el divorcio incluso, por lo que su querido niño bonito, pasó a ser una especie de oveja negra, o eso imaginaba. _

_Sinceramente no podía imaginarme Esme, mi dulce ex – suegra, siendo mala con alguno de sus hijos, ni mucho menos al compasivo Carlisle sin entender los motivos que nos habían llevado a mí y a su banal engendro a dar por finalizado nuestro enlace matrimonial._

_¡Aja! Ese era el quid de la cuestión, la razón por la que todo este caos se había desatado bajo el techo de nuestro hogar. Para que entiendan mejor, a la tierna edad de veinticuatro años, decidí que no iba a tener otra oportunidad para hacer aquello, que tenía que tomar riesgos y por eso, apenas me gradué de médico general, el señor Edward y yo decidimos casarnos ¡ Y doble mierda que no debí hacerlo! Porque aquí me encontraba yo, recogiendo todas mis pertenencias de su casa, y no, no porque no lo soportara, vivir con mi esposo era increíblemente fácil, pero él tenía un problema, un maldito problema que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar: Era un jodido mujeriego que no podía mantener su pene dentro de sus pantalones._

_Y aunque desde que empezamos nuestra relación, había dado visibles muestra de su mejoramiento como persona madura, todo se fue por la borda unos días después de volver de nuestra luna de miel por Europa. Y entonces comprendí que el promiscuo Edward Cullen no sabía lo que quería en su vida, pensaba como una idiota que de verdad él podía amarme, pero lo cierto era que después de todos esos años la única que le había entregado todo era yo, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor, todo. Ahora me marchaba con las manos vacías, pero con mi dignidad en alto, no iba a permitir que me humillaran nunca más de esa manera… A fin de cuentas, las personas como él siempre se quedaban solas._

Desde aquel día hacían solo unas dos semanas, pero si había algo que yo tenía era decisión para hacer las cosas, una vez que tomaba la iniciativa no había vuelta atrás, no deseaba nada de mi ex – marido, ni necesitaba nada. Iba a tomar acciones legales pese a que Esme me suplicó que no lo hiciera, después de hacerle entender mi punto de vista con poca cortesía ella comprendió que no había nada en éste mundo que haría cambiar de parecer, y que su hijo era un cretino. Me sentí mal, yo quería mucho a los padres de Edward, y a su hermana Alice, pequeña y risueña hasta lo inverosímil, también a Emmett, grande y fornido como un oso, era mis hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuve. Mi aflicción se hizo evidente, sin embargo me di cuenta que solo conseguiría separarme de Edward rápidamente si llegábamos a un acuerdo y él tenía varios días rondándome y gritando a la puerta de mi casa que lo perdonara y que no me daría el divorcio. Necesitaba una manera de sacarlo de mi vida, pero tarde comprendí que él no se iría, entonces me iría yo.

Huir no era mi estilo, pero en aquel caso la necesidad de supervivencia me decía que debía abandonar Londres o moriría en mi intento de vivir cerca de mi ex – esposo, cuando tuviese la certeza de que podría iniciar los trámites legales, entonces volvería.

Está demás decir que Los Ángeles me acogió de una manera sorprendente, mis abuelos en un afán de asegurar mi integridad y mi salud emocional, quisieron que nada me faltara al llegar, mi objetivo en realidad era resurgir por mis propios medios, conseguir un empleo, tener mi propio lugar, pero entonces todo cambio, pero _realmente cambio._

Iba a renunciar a todos mis privilegios, incluso a la plaza que me había conseguido Charles para empezar con mi especialización en cardiología, cuando una pequeña mañana, el día tercero desde que había pisado los Estados Unidos de América, algo en mi interior se revolvió, desde que llegué me había contagiado de algún virus estomacal de mierda americano, ahorrar los detalles sucios estaba bien, por lo que solo mencionaré que estuve dos días teniendo horribles pesadillas, mareada y con la cabeza en el inodoro, no ayudaba el hecho de estar totalmente sola en un país extraño, pero podía asegurar que era algo solo viral, me sentía pegajosa cuando mi estómago quedó finalmente vacío, y me lavé los dientes para desterrar todo rastro de mal aliento, el ligero mareo no desapareció por completo pero al menos ya no sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

Abrí una de mis maletas en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios y me tomé una pastilla de Pepto Bismol, sin embargo un empaque color rosa llamó mi atención, lo alcance con la curiosidad adornando mis facciones y me congelé cuando vislumbré las toallas femeninas ¿Qué día era hoy? Estábamos a ocho de Noviembre, hice la cuenta regresiva mentalmente. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro…_ No podía ser posible.

Mi consciencia me recordó que si podía ser posible, no estaba usando ningún método anticonceptivo y mi jodido periodo nunca me fallaba, siempre fui puntual, _siempre…_

_Y tenía tres semanas de retraso…_

Como para reafirmar mi teoría, mi estómago rugió en respuesta y tuve una nueva sesión con el inodoro.

Si, las cosas pueden ir peor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, lo demás es invención mía.**

_Isabella Swan, es una recién graduada de medicina, se casó con el inquieto, egocéntrico, infiel y también médico, Edward Cullen que le juraba haber cambiado por ella. Al descubrir sus infidelidades la Dra. Swan decide ponerle fin al enlace de apenas dos meses y huir hacia otro país con la esperanza de rehacer su vida, pero justo cuando empieza a hacer su especialidad en Cardiología, se da cuenta que ha surgido un inconveniente, está embarazada. Sin embargo con la ayuda de su padre, quién decide acercarse a ella, al darse cuenta de la inesperada noticia, logra sacar su especialización, cuando su pequeño hijo cumple tres años. Todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Edward se da cuenta de la verdad y decide ir tras su hijo ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrarse?_

**Capítulo 2: La Confesión.**

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía__  
><em>_si dices adiós y te amo todavía__  
><em>_malditas las ganas de volver a verte__  
><em>_si ya te he perdido__  
><em>_maldita suerte__  
><em>_de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo__  
><em>_vivir para ti__  
><em>_morir cada segundo__  
><em>_maldita la hora en que nos prometimos__  
><em>_alcanzar el cielo__  
><em>_el cielo se desplomó__._

**Cuatro años después…**

_Una vez, otra vez, otra más…_ A la tercera vez que me rogó que la hiciese mía, decidí que no tenía que hacerlo ¿Por qué darle una probada de Edward Cullen? ¿Quién era ella? Nadie salvo una chillona molestia. Con agiles pasos, me erguí para comenzarme a vestir en total y absoluto silencio mientras mi dulce y promiscua acompañante me observaba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, pensaba que me estaba haciendo enloquecer, pero en realidad actuar se me daba muy bien, me gustaba tenerlas a mi merced, rogando por un poco más, y en muchas ocasiones me iba sin dedicarles ni una sola mirada.

– ¿A dónde vas, Edward? – Fruncí el ceño, era momento de salir huyendo de aquella habitación rosa que me provocaba una jaqueca terrible, para ser Jessica una enfermera de unos buenos veintisiete años, se comportaba como una cría.

No contesté, eso la exasperó.

– ¿Me llamaras? – Intentó de nuevo, a lo que yo solo pude contestar con una carcajada cínica, tomé la camiseta y me la coloqué haciendo mi triunfal salida, al cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar la sarta de improperios que comenzó a lanzar contra mí. Bah, no era como si me importase de todos modos.

Tal vez la gente pensaba que era un jodido cabrón de mierda, un puto sin corazón que solo desechaba a las mujeres y las usaba para su propio placer, no era mentira, sin embargo hace un par de años yo no era así, yo tenía a alguien a quién amaba…

Siempre fui un mujeriego, lo acepto. Pero cuando conocí a Isabella, mi Bella, todo cambió, ella me hizo conocer y descubrir aspectos de mí que no sabía que tenía, me negaba a estar enamorado pero era tan dulce, tan inocente y risueña que no pude resistirme, por supuesto que la hice mi novia, al principio con el afán de tan solo demostrarme a mí mismo que no era nada, que podría desecharla como a las demás, pero con el tiempo me encontré a mí mismo, guardándole fidelidad, portándome como un cursi maricón de mierda porque eso le hacía feliz, y entonces _yo era feliz.._

Y todo cayó en su sitio, yo adoraba a Isabella Swan, era el amor de mi vida, la única mujer por la que dejaría mi vida promiscua de mierda para sentar cabeza y darle una familia, una que yo sabía que anhelaba. Pasábamos mucho tiempo con mis padres, a ella no le gustaba estar en su casa, mis suegros eran unos putos perversos a los que no les interesaban los sentimientos de mi chica, eso me enervaba la sangre.

Con el pasar del tiempo la relación se fue tornando seria, en mi casa no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera matrimonio, mi padre no dejaba de repetirme que no encontraría otra mujer como ella, pero estaba cagado como el infierno, tenía miedo de dejar mi soltería pero tampoco quería perderla porque mi mundo sin ella no tenía ningún sentido y lo hice, caí en cuenta de ello cuando impacientemente con el estómago revuelto y mi cuerpo recibiendo todas las sensaciones que la gente a mi alrededor emanaba, la esperaba en el altar.

_Y la amaba, la amaba tanto como para casarme con ella._

Pero por supuesto, siguiendo mi naturaleza, tuve que meter la pata, el diablo luciendo como una italiana de senos falsos y enormes, rubia, de cintura pequeña y trasero respingado, se atravesó en mi camino, haciéndome pecar de una manera descarada. Me sentí destrozado cuando Bella me dejó, le rogué como el imbécil que era, ella no merecía que yo me hubiese comportado como un pendejo, yo debía dejarla ir, pero mi corazón hecho añicos me suplicaba que le hiciera volver a mi lado, no podía, ella me odiaba y no me quería en su vida…

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré__  
><em>_tal vez no fue bastante__  
><em>_tal vez me equivoqué__  
><em>_hoy el dolor está agotándome._

Los días siguientes de su partida, entré en un círculo depresivo en el que me hundí miserablemente con la esperanza de que Dios me mandara al mismísimo infierno, pero entendí que ese era su penitencia para mí, el dolor que me desgarraba la vida.

Me tomó un par de meses darme cuenta que debía ser sensato, ella había huido de mi lado para siempre, su padre quería cortarme las pelotas, a su madre ni si quiera le preguntaba, ella no sabía ni siquiera el segundo nombre de su hija mucho menos información de su paradero.

_Ella no volvería, nunca…_

Con la resignación acomodándose tranquilamente en mi interior, me dije a mi mismo que no podía continuar mi vida así de desaliñada, parecía un robot automatizado, comía, trabajaba, dormía, no me quejaba, no salía, no hacia una mierda, y puede ser que me estuviese comportando con un marica, pero me lo merecía, podría hacerle daño a cualquier mujer, menos a Bella.

_Espero que puedas perdonarme…_

Mi madre estaba decepcionada de mí, pero era su hijo y sentía aflicción al verme en un estado tan deplorable, por lo que una mañana me levanté con ganas de continuar. De nuevo comencé a hacer mis actividades diarias pero no como antes, no como si las hiciera por que debía hacerlo y no porque me gustara, salir a buscar una linda chica que calentara mi cama se había convertido en el pan de cada día y podía reír sin que sonara falso, las noches no se me hacían lo suficientemente cortas y después de despedir a la fémina de turno, tenía tiempo de _extrañarla._

Muy a mi pesar, nadie me hacía sentir de esa manera, era un vacío de mierda.

Y eso era lo que me llevaba al presente, cuatro años después ¿Qué fue de mi vida? Bueno, soy un famoso médico cirujano, si, de esos que operan a las mujeres con la esperanza de tener senos prominentes y traseros fuera de órbita. No me costaba aceptar que estaba huyendo de Stanley y su estridente voz, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando me metí con ella, Vicky estaría furiosa como la mierda si se enteraba…

Y para los que se preguntaban quién era Vicky, pues mi nueva novia, una señorita que lo chupaba como las diosas, de piernas kilométricas y un redondo trasero, era francamente la única razón por la que había accedido a ponernos el título. Esme no se llevaba bien con ella, todavía tenía a Isabella en un pedestal, lamento decepcionarte, tienes que superarla mamá.

Me coloqué las gafas de sol y abrí la puerta de mi Audi negro, el cielo sabe que lo intenté, pero me quedé helado cuando una cabellera cobriza y una silueta elegante se dirigían hacia mí, _mierda, mierda, mierda, no._

Podía reconocer esa sonrisa – su sonrisa – La mujer en cuestión agitaba la mano en forma de saludo con la maldad retozando en sus finas facciones.

– Edward, querido… Cuanto tiempo. – Saludó con un beso delicado en la mejilla y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que el olor a puta no se hubiese quedado impregnado en mis ropas.

– Renee, tan sofisticada como siempre – Solté de la manera menos hipócrita que se me ocurrió. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

– Oh, querido, eres adorable. Muy bien, mejor ahora ¿Y tú? Pareces malhumorado – Musitó como quién no quisiera la cosa, y algo me dijo que ella sabía lo que yo había estado haciendo.

– Bien – La escueta respuesta le causó curiosidad, pero por todos los mil demonios si mi suerte era una jodida mierda cuando saliendo de la casa de una de mis conquistas me encuentro a mi ex suegra.

– Edward, _hijo _– Enunció la palabra con mayor fuerza – Quisiera hablar contigo, me preguntaba si tienes tiempo ahora, quiero decirte algo que creo y pienso que tienes derecho a saber.

Esperen ¿Qué?

– ¿Si? ¿Sobre qué? – Las interrogantes salieron atropelladas de mi boca, me puse nervioso, ella me iba a hablar sobre Bella, sentí miles de emociones embargarme, era un marica.

– ¿Puede ser en otro lado? Es delicado – Tragué en seco y asentí, mierda.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía decirme, que Bella vendría por el divorcio? ¿Qué iba a casarse nuevo? Jadee ante la idea y me sorprendió como algo en mi pecho se quebró.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos Renee Swan y yo, en un café, bastante estirado para mi gusto pero eran los lugares que la señora de Charles Swan solía visitar en compañía de sus amigas igual de huecas que ella.

– Bien Renee, háblame por favor – Pedí fallando instintivamente en mi esfuerzo de contenerme. La muy perra se lo estaba pasado en grande, su sonrisa me lo decía.

– Escucha Edward, sabes que te aprecio mucho, y que pienso que mi hija fuera una estúpida al abandonarte por algo tan…común – Comenzó y quise golpear su puta boca por ser tan fría e inhumana con su propia hija, pero no era lo que Esme me había enseñado, claramente esa mujer no sabía lo que era el amor maternal – ¿Sabes de dónde vengo? – Negué, _perdón Renee, te juro que no estoy pendiente de tú y tus jovencitos amantes de mierda, ni me interesa. _Al ver que continuaba en silencio, avanzó – Fui al aeropuerto a dejar a Charles – ¿Y en que me concernía eso a mí? – Él ha ido a visitar a Isabella a Los Ángeles – Mi corazón se detuvo, eso no era todo lo que me iba a decir, faltaba lo peor y podía verlo acercarse y transformarse en palabras por medio de su viperina lengua – A Isabella y a su hijo… tu hijo Edward.

Y entonces, enloqueci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, lo demás es invención mía.**

_Isabella Swan, es una recién graduada de medicina, se casó con el inquieto, egocéntrico, infiel y también médico, Edward Cullen que le juraba haber cambiado por ella. Al descubrir sus infidelidades la Dra. Swan decide ponerle fin al enlace de apenas dos meses y huir hacia otro país con la esperanza de rehacer su vida, pero justo cuando empieza a hacer su especialidad en Cardiología, se da cuenta que ha surgido un inconveniente, está embarazada. Sin embargo con la ayuda de su padre, quién decide acercarse a ella, al darse cuenta de la inesperada noticia, logra sacar su especialización, cuando su pequeño hijo cumple tres años. Todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Edward se da cuenta de la verdad y decide ir tras su hijo ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrarse?_

**Capítulo 3. Regresar a ti.**

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo_

_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración_

_Disculpa sé que estoy violando_

_Nuestro juramento_

_Sé que estas con alguien, que no es el momento_

_Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy…_

Estaba más o menos emocionada de saber que después de un par de meses Charlie finalmente vendría a visitarme, nuestra relación había dado un giro transcendental cuando el pequeño Maximillian llegó a mi vida, desde entonces se preocupaba mucho más por nosotros, volaba con frecuencia a Los Ángeles, alegando que tenía conferencias sobre su rama de la medicina pero bien sabía que eran solo excusas para poder ver a su nieto.

Y poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a verlo como un padre, uno de verdad, mi pequeño y él eran demasiado unidos, Charlie, como ahora solía decirle, consentía demasiado a Max, mientras yo tenía la certeza que mi progenitor solo intentaba redimirse por haber sido de todo, menos una figura paterna para mí.

Por supuesto que hablamos del tema, nunca imaginé ver a Charles Swan llorando, pero lo hizo, lo hizo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, lo hizo cuando los orbes esmeraldas de Max visualizaron su rostro por primera vez y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus angelicales facciones demostrando así que lo aceptaba, lo hizo cuando desesperado, me pidió perdón por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en mi infancia. Nunca fui una persona rencorosa, por lo que le di la oportunidad de superarse, él al menos la merecía y estaba haciéndolo muy bien, incluso estaba hablando de trasladarse definitivamente a los Estados Unidos sin importarle la posible situación en la que dejaba a Renee, ella no iba a extrañarlo, hasta donde supe la última vez, todavía se odiaban.

Max, con su cabello cobrizo alborotado (Qué era un caso perdido y me recordaba a cierta persona) no paraba de saltar a mi lado, interrogando repetidas veces ¿A qué horas llegaría su abuelito? Debía recordarle a su nana que ese pequeño monstruito era intolerante al dulce y el demonio de Tasmania quedaba en pañales a su lado.

– Mira mi amor ¡Allá está el abuelito Charlie! – Señalé hacia la puerta desembarque donde la menuda figura de mi progenitor se asomaba entre la multitud con visibles signos de estrés y malhumor.

Maximillian como por acto de inercia se soltó de mi brazo y se echó a correr hacia su abuelo, mis labios profirieron un grito de sorpresa y mis pies me llevaron hacia donde la conmovedora escena de mi hijo abrazando fuertemente a mi padre se desarrollaba.

– _Abelo_, te he _estañado_ mucho – Lloriqueó mi bebé ya muy acomodado en los brazos de Charlie.

Sonreí con un gesto de resignación, Maximillian envolvía a todos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, era imposible no adorarlo. Abracé a Charlie con verdadera añoranza, las cosas definitivamente habían mejorado mucho para mi pequeña y escueta familia, no necesitaba nada más. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese hombre que estaba frente a mí, cuando salí embarazada su apoyo me bastó para saber que nunca más estaría sola, yo realmente le quería, le quería como debía ser, las piezas de mi vida empezaban a encajar.

– Hola papá, si te hemos extrañado mucho por éste lado – Concorde con Max, envolviendo en un furtivo abrazo a Charlie – ¿Ha estado bien el vuelo? Pareces cansado.

– Estoy cansado hija, pero me siento mejor ahora que los veo. Vamos a casa, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, cosas que no te van a gustar y es bueno estar preparados para lo peor.

Sin más que decir y con una sombría expresión, partimos hacia mi penthouse. Si, cortesía de Abuelo y Abuela Swan.

No dejé de pensar en todo el camino ¿Qué podía suceder para que mi padre adoptara esa posición defensiva? Mientras conducida, intentaba que los nervios no hiciesen mella en mí pero fracasaba miserablemente y Charlie lo notó, aunque prefirió mantener la boca cerrada lo que le agradecería toda la vida porque necesitaba divagar.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en cuestión y las maletas estuvieron acomodadas en la habitación de huéspedes o mejor dicho, la habitación de Charlie cuando visitaba la ciudad, pensé que podíamos hablar, sin embargo Maximillian tenía otros planes que incluían tener a su abuelo lo más ocupado que fuese, se aventuró a contarle todo lo que se había perdido en éste tiempo, lo que más me sorprendía del asunto es que él parecía estar disfrutando de los relatos, se mostraba impresionado en ocasiones, y eso me agrada.

Pero estaba nerviosa como la mierda, mis manos sudaban y tecleaba el reposa brazos del cómodo sofá en forma de L que se encontraba en la sala, y por supuesto donde estaba acomoda esperando, adornándola de manera elegante y sofisticada como cada cosa que había elegido para la decoración de mi hogar, así era como me clasificaban mis compañeros y amigos.

Cuando Maximillian estaba enfrascado en sus aventuras de kínder no pude soportarlo más, estaba comiéndome las uñas y había arruinado mi manicura, teníamos que hablar.

– Max, mi vida ¿Por qué no vas por tu mochila? Nina vendrá a recogerte para tus clases de natación en unos minutos – Alegué sintiéndome salvada por la campana, aunque en ésta ocasión era por las actividades extracurriculares de mi hijo, natación Martes y Jueves a las dos de la tarde.

Mi padre me observó de mala manera, esperaba que ahora que estaba aquí, dejara a Max faltar a sus clases y actividades, pero no podía seguir retrasado más el momento de hablar, me estaba formando teorías tan descabelladas sobre el por qué su actitud tan pesimista, algo malo había pasado.

Mi niño asintió obedientemente y corrió a su habitación despidiéndose de mi padre con un beso, él adoraba estar en el agua.

– Papá me está matando la curiosidad ¿Qué ha pasado? – solté las palabras sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlas.

Me observó por lo que pareció una eternidad con expresión inescrutable y habló.

– Escucha, necesito que mantengas la calma, esto es una situación que no me esperaba pero sabes que tu madre es malvada – Tragó pesado – Renee le ha dicho a Edward Cullen que tienes un hijo suyo – A medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, mi rostro se iba desfigurando en un rictus, la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y mi respiración se detuvo – Ella me ha llamado cuando hice escala en París, me pareció extraño porque nunca llama a menos que necesite dinero, dijo que se le había escapado pero conozco a esa mujer y sé que no fue así, lo siento mucho Bella, él quiere tomar acciones legales en tu contra y viene para acá.

Yo no encontraba mi boca para proferir palabra alguna, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarme, las lágrimas traicioneras corrían por mi rostro como vil recordatorio de mis sentimientos hacia él, los escombros en los que se había convertido mi corazón, ardían como si un fierro caliente permaneciera pegado a ellos. La vida que tanto me había esforzado por construir, se desmoronaba frente a mis ojos una vez más.

Sentí los brazos de Charlie rodearme nuevamente con ademanes protectores, se lo agradecí, el nudo en mi garganta quería ahogarme y solo aquel gesto lo impidió.

– Te prometo princesa, que no podrá hacer nada, no dejaremos que toque a Max.

Pero extrañamente eso no me confortó, yo conocía a Edward, él no iba a darse por vencido, llegar de Londres a Los Ángeles tomaba mucho tiempo, con suerte Edward no se aparecería durante un par de días más en los que me daría tiempo de hacer algo, y si quería llevarse a mi bebé, tendría que matarme primero.

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla__  
><em>_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida__  
><em>_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol._

A la mañana siguiente, yo debía ir a mi trabajo, aunque lo que deseaba era que la tierra me tragara, sin embargo tuve el coraje de sobrevivir al desayuno. No había dormido nada, estaba asustada como el infierno y debía pretender que mi vida estaba normal, Maximillian era muy perceptivo y sabría que algo jodido estaba pasando.

Era una cardióloga de veintocho años bastante solicitada en una clínica privada que se situaba en el centro de Los Ángeles, Max faltaría al colegio para hacer ''cosas de hombre'' con Charlie, mientras yo cumplía mis deberes, les prometí que solo trabajaría hasta el mediodía y el resto del tiempo podríamos hacer algo divertido los tres, mi padre sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas para resolver el asunto que se avecinaba, ayer después que me calmé, me había dicho que aunado a la confesión de Renee, también le había dado mi dirección de residencia.

_Por todos los putos cielos ¿Es que no se iba a terminar?_

Charlie había prometido que Renee se las iba a pagar, Maximillian se había convertido en su prioridad número uno.

Pese a que mi estado anímico era una completa mierda, todavía debía mantener el porte, estaba usando un sencillo vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas pronunciadas, esas que habían aparecido después del nacimiento de mi pequeño, también mis senos habían crecido un poco más, era de cuello tortuga y mangas largas, que a simple vista lucia corriente pero al combinarlo con unos Balenciaga blancos de tacón fino y punta de pico, la perspectiva cambió y entonces me sentí mucho más elegante.

Saludé a varias personas en emergencias, incluyendo a la señora Coope, la recepcionista, me caía bien y se podía decir que era una de las pocas que tenía ese privilegio, los demás, sobre todo las enfermeras, murmuraban en los pasillos que la Dra. Swan, o la Reina del Hielo, creía que la clínica era un desfile de modas, les caía mal solo porque aparte de tener un sexto sentido para vestirme, mi actitud era hosca y seria, no deberían juzgarme duramente, había tenido una vida difícil.

– Buenos días, Dra. Swan, su primer paciente la espera, recuerde que hoy inician los nuevos pasantes – Con ese recordatorio, maldije en mi interior, parece que Max, papá y yo deberíamos correr nuestra salida hasta la noche o el día siguiente.

– Gracias Kate, por favor serías tan amable de traerme un café, no he dormido demasiado – expliqué con una tenue sonrisa, mi secretaría era otra de las pocas personas que gozaba de mi total estima – En unos minutos comenzaré con las consultas, ponme a mi abogado en la línea uno, gracias de nuevo, ten un buen día.

Después de colocarme mi bata blanca, recordatorio permanente de mi profesión, una que adoraba por cierto, tomé el teléfono.

– ¿Qué tal Félix? Apuesto a que te ha sorprendido mi llamada, creme que no te molestaría de no ser porque estoy metida en un lio, uno grande – Una sonrisa que no me llegó a los ojos, se instaló en mis labios carmesíes – Te daré un par de detalles, pero necesito que nos veamos de ser posible mañana mismo. Mi ex marido se ha enterado de la existencia de su hijo y me han dicho que planea quitármelo, como sabrás, soy una mujer demasiado tenaz para permitir que alguien venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Sé que puedes resolver éste problema de raíz y por eso confío en ti ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en Mastro's Steakhouse? Confírmale a mi secretaria la hora y ella hará el resto. – Él escuchó atentamente solo interviniendo en los momentos indicados.

– Ésta bien Bella, lamento mucho que él se enterara, te prometo que haré lo posible por acabar con esto rápido, nos vemos mañana. – murmuró algo que sonó como una despedida pero yo ya había colgado.

Félix Vulturi era mi abogado desde que llegué a Norteamérica, de aspecto fuerte y bien parecido, había intentado seducirme un poco, pero yo sutilmente le hice entender que no estaba dispuesta a abrirme a otra relación y él lo comprendió. Una vez más él iba a salvar mi culo y tenía que agradecerle, tal vez aceptaría su cita, a Maximillian le caía bien.

El día transcurrió con soberbia rapidez, y no era consciente de ello, los pasantes se habían adaptado sorprendentemente bien a mi ritmo de trabajo, dos chicas y dos chicos que eran silenciosos pero expresaban sus dudas cuando no se sentían conformes, me agradaban ese tipo de personas, tal vez el director de la clínica y mi amigo Marcos, también amigo de Charlie por supuesto, me había seleccionado ese grupo por obvias razones.

Estaba haciendo rondas con la más joven del cuarteto, era una chica bajita de cabellos marrones alborotados, su color era similar al mío, solo que yo lo usaba lacio y cuidadosamente arreglado por un estilista profesional, respondía al nombre de Bree y tenía una personalidad muy agradable y respetuosa. Era bastante entrada la tarde, mi reloj indicaba que eran las cinco y cuatro minutos, cuarenta y seis segundos más y sería libre.

– Bree, pasaremos hacia la habitación del Sr. Fitzgeral y después podrás irte ¿De acuerdo?

– Por supuesto Dra. Swan – Era tan ridículamente fácil complacerla que le comencé a tomar cariño.

Con los nudillos, toqué suavemente la puerta dónde Evan Fitzgeral, descansaba después de una operación de emergencias por una descontrolada arritmia cardíaca, era uno de mis pacientes favoritos, un ronco ''adelante'' me autorizó a pasar.

– Evan, mi paciente estrella ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? – Interrogué con una tenue sonrisa. – Mira, ella es Bree, una nueva pasante. Bree, él es el Sr. Fitzgeral – Los presenté abriendo la tapa de mi iPad, preparada para tomar nota de su evolución, tan solo bastó que mis ojos se posaran sobre Bree para que ella comenzase a curar su herida.

– Como siempre, Dra. Swan, verla alegra mis días, hoy está hermosa. Me siento mucho mejor– Me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, y Evan era un señor bastante mayor.

– ¿Intentas conquistarme? Creo que a tu esposa no va a gustarle ¿Dónde está hoy? – Bromee al respecto, la Sra. Fiztgeral a diferencia de su marido, pensaba que yo era una arpía guapa y joven que le quitaba la atención de su esposo.

– Fue por su almuerzo, dijo que vendría pronto. – Anunció mientras mis dedos pasaban rápidamente a través de las letras digitales la información que la enfermera del turno anterior había recolectado.

– ¿Cómo te tratan las enfermeras? ¿Todavía sigues pensando que la comida es un asco? Deberías ser un poco más compasivo – Le regañé dulcemente, él solo se comportaba cuando era yo quién le visitaba, me había rogado que no le dieran más zanahorias y que me pagaría si le conseguía un par de hot dogs.

– Bien, de todas maneras nunca me dan lo que pido – Bufó e hizo una mueca de molestia por el ardor que le causaba aquella sustancia antiséptica que mi acompañante usaba para evitar una infección en la incisión.

Compartimos un par de frases más y tuve que abandonar su habitación, pese a sus intentos de hacer que me quedase, pero mi beeper estaba sonando, según mi secretaria tenía una emergencia en mi consultorio.

Mis pies como por instinto me llevaron hacia el piso tres, a medida que me acercaba una sensación de aprehensión se instalaba en mi cuerpo, abrazándome como si tuviese una camisa de fuerza puesta, extrañamente me sentía como en una de esas películas de terror, donde corres y corres, y todo lo que te rodea se va haciendo borroso mientras intentas huir de tu potencial asesino.

La diferencia era que yo no huía y que inconscientemente me iba encontrar con la causa de mi muerte, hipotético.

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera, el gesto de Kate era premeditado, no pude evitar enarcar una ceja en respuesta ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

– Kate qué… – No me dio tiempo a concluir, me señaló sugestivamente la puerta de mi consultorio, y cada paso que daba era una firma de mi sentencia, podía sentirlo.

Tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire con cautela, y juro por todos los malditos cielos que espere encontrarme a cualquier persona, menos a Edward Cullen sentado en MI jodida silla, sosteniendo MI jodida foto, donde MI jodido hijo y yo sonreíamos para la cámara, en la playa.

Mi quijada casi tocó el suelo y chillé, era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, sentía que me faltaba el aire y necesité apretar mi cuerpo con mis brazos de nuevo, justo como cuando lo hacía antaño, ese acto indicaba que necesitaba mantener mi corazón desmadejado y roto, en una sola pieza. Levantó la vista para que finalmente, nuestros ojos se cruzaran.

_Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño._

Lo observé de nuevo y seguía ahí, con sus esmeraldas clavadas en mí y el bastardo parecía desdichado, sus ojeras eran notables y tenía aspecto desaliñado... No lo estaba esperando, juro por Dios que no estaba preparada para ello todavía, él debía haber llegado mucho después, pero de nuevo lo había subestimado.

_El corazón dolió otra vez… _

Aunque a estas alturas sentía que había llegado al límite de las decepciones, estaba donde mi desgarrado musculo me mantenía atada y fue como revivir aquellos episodios donde a leguas se notaba que Edward me engañaba…

– _¿Qué haces hablando por teléfono ahí, amor? Vamos a llegar tarde – murmuré con el ceño fruncido, era la tercera vez que lo sorprendía hablando por teléfono a escondidas. _

– _En un momento estoy contigo, nena – Colgó apresurado y visiblemente nervioso._

Trague pesado, mis ojos picaban, pero no era momento de ser blandengue y demostrarle cuanto me dolía lo que me había hecho, gracias a su mierda, era lo que era hoy en día…

– Isabella – musitó pronunciando mi nombre y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida.

Estaba absolutamente _jodida._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, lo demás es invención mía.**

_Isabella Swan, es una recién graduada de medicina, se casó con el inquieto, egocéntrico, infiel y también médico, Edward Cullen que le juraba haber cambiado por ella. Al descubrir sus infidelidades la Dra. Swan decide ponerle fin al enlace de apenas dos meses y huir hacia otro país con la esperanza de rehacer su vida, pero justo cuando empieza a hacer su especialidad en Cardiología, se da cuenta que ha surgido un inconveniente, está embarazada. Sin embargo con la ayuda de su padre, quién decide acercarse a ella, al darse cuenta de la inesperada noticia, logra sacar su especialización, cuando su pequeño hijo cumple tres años. Todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Edward se da cuenta de la verdad y decide ir tras su hijo ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrarse?_

**Capítulo 4. Reencuentro y redención**

_Me estoy sintiendo raro__  
><em>_ahora que me he marchado__  
><em>_creo que estoy extrañándote__  
><em>_me quedo aquí sentado con llanto recordando__  
><em>_que solo hace un ratito nos besábamos los dos__  
><em>_y me parece que aún puedo escucharte reír__  
><em>_tímida y decir_

_Que te estas enamorando__  
><em>_y que en mi vives pensando__  
><em>_y perdido en tus labios__  
><em>_yo sentía lo mismo que tú__  
><em>_y ahora aquí sentado__  
><em>_sin tus besos destrozado__  
><em>_espero el día para decirte que__  
><em>_Te amo…_

– Isabella – Pronuncié con voz baja, casi en un susurro pero estuve seguro que ella había escuchado, a juzgar por su expresión.

No podía describir con palabras burdas lo que mi corazón frenético sentía, parecía que podía romper mi caja torácica por la fuerza de sus latidos, y en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella supe…

_Qué me iba a arrastrar por su perdón._

Al principio estaba enojado como la mierda, ella no podía irse así como así estando embarazada de mí. Cuando la viper* de su madre me confesó todo, literalmente, enloquecí, Esme y Carlisle no pudieron hacer nada para detenerme, lo único que pensaba era que iba a matar a esa perra remilgada por ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo…_mi hijo._

Sentí como en lo más profundo de mí ser algo hacia clic, al momento de contraer nupcias con Bella, sabía que debíamos formar una familia, pero no esperaba que mi semilla creciese tan rápido en ella, definitivamente no esperaba nada.

Después que todas las sensaciones abrumadoras que me agobiaron cuando supe la verdad, pasaron, me embargó una tranquilidad absoluta, era como si un vacío en mi interior se hubiese llenado, no conocía al pequeño pero le quería ya, era un niño mío y de _ella_… ni en mis más locos sueños pude prever que algo así pasaría.

Ni siquiera me asustó el peso de la responsabilidad, tenía treinta años, mi hijo no merecía que siguiera comportándome como un cabrón de mierda. _Mi hijo… _tenía que estar jodidamente mal porque no dejaba de pensar en esa palabra y en lo bien que se sentía, una estúpida sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro con la sola idea, estaba nervioso y ansiaba conocerlo.

Pero no me tomé la precaución de prepararme para enfrentarme con Bella, _error. _

Y eso me llevaba hasta aquí, yo siempre había sido de armas tomar, era muy minucioso con mis cosas, no me gustaba perder, repetía como mantra que había que estar preparado para todo, y en mi desespero por obtener explicaciones y la verdad me había olvidado por completo de mi propia máxima.

Después que yo hablé, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, me tomé la libertad de detallar a mí, todavía, esposa. Los años y mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia, en ella ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de la que había sido antaño.

La madurez había actuado, haciendo de ella toda una mujer hecha y derecha, su cuerpo de textura suave había sufrido transformaciones, sus caderas eran ligeramente más anchas, su busto un poco más grande y sus cabellos marrones eran muchísimo más largos, rozando su respingado trasero ¿Era Bella una mujer de operaciones quirúrgicas? Me negué a creerlo, adjudicándole a la naturaleza el trabajo de hacer aquella maravilla en forma de fémina. Mi mujer siempre había gozado de tener atributos llamativos, pero aquello, aquello era pasarse de la raya.

Todo en ella gritaba su posición social, era elegante, refinada, sofisticada y de unos modales asombrosos, pero cuando detallé sus ojos – mis ojos – solo encontré frialdad y vacío…

Si bien el transcurso de los mes le habían convertido en aquella trampa mortal de mujer, también le habían convertido en una especie de piedra, en aquel cuerpo no quedaba ni una pizca de la tierna e inocente Bella de la que una vez me enamoré y por la que mi pene no paraba de brincar en mis pantalones, _Si Bellita, te hemos extrañado pequeña._

_Y todo era mi culpa…_

Pero la verdadera batalla campal comenzaba ahora.

– Isabella Swan…dame – Me levanté de su silla la cual estaba impregnada de su dulce aroma – Dame una maldita razón del porque me has ocultado que tienes un jodido hijo mío – Sisee en voz baja, la ira se había acumulado de nuevo en mí.

Como iluso pensé que tal vez ella se intimidaría, pero por la puta madre que la nueva Bella me lanzó una mirada llena de odio que consiguió cagarme, pero a la vez me puso caliente como un adolescente, esta mierda no sería fácil.

La puerta tras ella se cerró y avanzó con un grácil andar de mierda que me dejo medio idiota, más de lo que era, pero ella mantuvo su distancia, _bien pensado Bellita, todavía estoy decidiendo si cogerte primero y matarte o solo matarte…_

Su fino rostro estaba bañado de una inexpresividad que me dio escalofrío, no era la misma, ni por un maldito segundo.

– Escúchame bien – Hasta su maldita voz era distinta, parecía que un coro de putos ángeles estuviese cantando en mi oído – No te permito, Edward Cullen, que vengas a interrumpir en mi lugar de trabajo, como si tuvieses algún derecho sobre mí o mi hijo, la única manera en la que yo hablaré contigo será a través de un abogado y espero que tengas uno bueno.

Y con esa mordaz advertencia, me hizo salir de su consultorio, de una manera muy poco cortes para ser ella la que me echaba, fue la primera y última vez que hablé con ella desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles.

_Es que me estoy enamorando__  
><em>_Y en ti vivo pensando__  
><em>_y perdida en mis labios__  
><em>_tú sentías lo mismo que yo__  
><em>_y ahora aquí sentado__  
><em>_sin tus besos destrozado__  
><em>_espero el día para decirte que__  
><em>_me estoy enamorando__  
><em>_Y en ti vivo pensando__  
><em>_y perdido en tus labios__  
><em>_yo sentía lo mismo que tú__  
><em>_y ahora aquí sentado__  
><em>_sin tus besos destrozado__  
><em>_espero el día para decirte que__  
><em>_Te amo_

Los días siguientes de mi llegada, intenté hacerla razonar pero ella me ignoraba, decir que la estaba acosando era un eufemismo, tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, y sobre todo, anhelaba ver a Maximillian. Incluso me dirigí a Charlie con la esperanza de que él me ayudara pero el muy cabrón se había pasado al lado oscuro, al parecer mi suegro y mi esposa habían retomado sus lazos consanguíneos y ahora era una familia feliz de mierda sin Renee o algo así.

Mi hermana llegó a Los Ángeles cuando el sol del día número ocho de mi estadía se asomaba por el Este, y comprendí que la duende sería mi puta salvación.

– _Arregla tu mierda, Edward. No puedes seguir comportante como un cretino y hacerlo todo a tu modo, la cagaste y entiende que ésta es la manera en la que Bella te está castigando._

Alice tenía razón, ella me estaba dando una lección y me dolía como el carajo ¿No había tenido suficiente ya con lo hecho mierda que me había dejado cuando se fue?

Entendía que ella no quisiera arreglar las cosas en buenos términos por mi comportamiento, y pese a que verla me había dado en la llaga porque _Hola, yo amaba y estaba encabronado con esa mujer. _Lo aceptaba, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto que técnicamente había renunciado a mi vida de puto por hacerla feliz y no lo apreciaba.

Si, si, ya sé que la engañé pero para su satisfacción me estaba pudriendo en mi mierda.

– Por cierto, Edward – Anunció Alice en la cena de esa noche – Victoria no ha dejado de llamar a casa, dice que no le contestas y está…como loca. Mamá ya se está exasperando.

– Déjala, se va a cansar en algún momento, solo no le digan dónde estoy – Me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba lo que pasara con Vicky gastritis, me sentía menos ahogado sin su presencia, además si me volvía a hablar de matrimonio iba a ponerle un maldito bozal para que se callara como la perra que era.

Con el ceño fruncido, mi hermana negó enérgicamente, pero decidió cambiar de tema y eso estaba bien, hablar de mi ''novia'' me ponía de humor de perros.

– Me gusta mucho ésta ciudad – Susurró risueña, ella cambiaba tan rápido de ánimos como yo – Quizás Carlisle debería trasladar un núcleo de su clínica hasta acá ¿no crees? Así todo podríamos venir, incluso Jasper – exclamó casi saltando sobre la mesa de la habitación.

En mi familia todos éramos médicos, absolutamente todos, y mudarnos significaba dejar nuestros empleos en el centro de salud del cual era dueño nuestro padre Carlisle. Él era médico cirujano, justo como yo. Mi madre se había inclinado por la ginecobstretricia mientras que Emmett por la pediatría y Alice odontología y ortodoncia. Jasper, su esposo era Neurólogo y Rosalie, la perra depravada esposa de mi querido hermano por la oncología infantil, tal para cual.

Y desde que mi mujercita me había dejado, habíamos perdido a la futura Cardióloga de mi familia, mis padres estarían orgullosos cuando les contara que finalmente, Bella había alcanzado su objetivo, joderme y ser especialista en las enfermedades del corazón.

La idea de trasladarme a Los Ángeles se hacía cada vez más tentadora, así mis posibilidades de recuperar el tiempo que esa arpía de Bella, tal como su madre, me había robado con mi hijo se extendían.

– Tal vez deberíamos proponérselo – Entonces ella chilló y voló hacia el teléfono.

Con los ojos en blanco, decidí que era caso perdido, dejar que Alice usara todo su poder de convencimiento con Carlisle era una opción favorable, yo tenía otras cosas en que pensar, nuevos planes se formaban en mi cabeza, planes que incluían a la duende como sebo, ella me iba a arrancar las pelotas si se enteraba el término que había usado, pero desistiría cuando supiera que todo era por su sobrino, ella realmente quería conocerlo tanto como yo.

_No creo poder dormirme__  
><em>_Aunque guardo el silencio__  
><em>_Por no callar lo poco que me queda de ti__  
><em>_Y sigo aquí sentado con llanto recordando__  
><em>_Que solo hace un ratito nos besábamos los dos__…_

El estado en que me encontraba era deplorable y desesperado, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, el día no me alcanzaba lo suficiente para exasperar a mis abogados y las noches eran demasiado largas para conciliar el sueño, inmediatamente cuando cerraba mis ojos, la dulce imagen de Bella y Maximillian, riendo despreocupados en una fotografía, llenaba mis recuerdos. Ellos eran felices sin mí.

_Pero yo no lo era sin ellos…_

Me sentía como al principio de aquellos días siguientes a su partida, hundido en la mismísima miseria del infierno, pero ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que no me iba a dejar vencer, no de nuevo.

Después de pasar con Carlisle, largas horas al teléfono, acordamos que era una idea estupenda extendernos hasta América, dijo que me encargaría a mí la dirección si me portaba bien, en su idioma significaba que no la fuera a cagar de nuevo porque me estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que era un hombre maduro y que podía con la responsabilidad.

En seguida y con ayuda de Alice, comenzamos por buscar inmobiliarios, ella apartamentos o casas donde estuviésemos cómodos y yo un lugar donde el centro de salud quedase bien, sin dejar a un lado, la lucha constante con Bella que seguía sin dirigirme la palabra para que me dejara ver a Max.

– Edward – La voz de mi hermana me trajo a la tierra de nuevo, ella acababa de hacer acto de presencia en mi habitación del hotel donde todavía permanecíamos hasta que encontráramos la jodida casa perfecta – Los he visto.

Y ese anuncio me helo la sangre.

Casi saltó encima de mí.

– Oh Edward, Maximillian es tan hermoso, se parece tanto a ti, tiene tus ojos y tu cabello y es una cosita tierna – Soltaba como mil palabras por segundo, estaba eufórica – Ella iba salir corriendo, te lo juro, está muy guapa también, definitivamente ahora se parece más a la mujer que yo quería que fuera. Pero tú sabes que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, finalmente ella accedió a charlar conmigo, me presentó como la tía duende ¿no es adorable? Yo le dije a Max que era hermana de su papá y entonces él empezó a preguntar por ti – Esas pequeñas palabras hicieron que mi oscuro corazón se hinchase de emoción – Estuvo un poco recia a principio pero ella me adora y no podía negarme estar con mi sobrino, prometió que podía ir a visitarlos – Se estaba atragantando y yo estaba a segundos de explotar.

– Alice… – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios

– ¡Edward, la he convencido para que te deje ver a Max! – Y en esos instantes no pude adorar más a Alice – Claro, con la condición de que yo te acompañe también, le he dicho que planeábamos trasladarnos hasta acá y tenías que ver su cara, parecía que iba a darle un ataque al corazón, lo que es irónico porque es cardióloga…

Y ella seguía hablando, pero yo ya no la estaba escuchando, me había quedado donde menciono que finalmente podría ver a mi hijo.

**Bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo más, millones de gracias por el apoyo y no se olviden de dejar Reviwes.**

**No sé cada cuanto voy a actualizar pero sé que no las haré esperar mucho, tengo algo de tiempo libre casi siempre**

**Ya veremos como continua esta locura.**

**1.- Viper: Es arpía en inglés.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, lo demás es invención mía.**

_Isabella Swan, es una recién graduada de medicina, se casó con el inquieto, egocéntrico, infiel y también médico, Edward Cullen que le juraba haber cambiado por ella. Al descubrir sus infidelidades la Dra. Swan decide ponerle fin al enlace de apenas dos meses y huir hacia otro país con la esperanza de rehacer su vida, pero justo cuando empieza a hacer su especialidad en Cardiología, se da cuenta que ha surgido un inconveniente, está embarazada. Sin embargo con la ayuda de su padre, quién decide acercarse a ella, al darse cuenta de la inesperada noticia, logra sacar su especialización, cuando su pequeño hijo cumple tres años. Todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Edward se da cuenta de la verdad y decide ir tras su hijo ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrarse?_

**Capítulo 5. Términos y Condiciones.**

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda,__  
><em>_porque nunca le ha servido la razón__  
><em>_al corazón, el corazón no piensa…__  
><em>_No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?__  
><em>_No me tienes que explicar,__  
><em>_siempre amaré tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela__  
><em>_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,__  
><em>_que a veces necesitas saber de mí__  
><em>_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,__  
><em>_y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti__._

En los últimos días la paranoia aumentó a niveles extremos, tenía miedo de salir de mi casa y mi padre pensaba que estaban siendo unas vacaciones de mierda, exceptuando por la compañía de su nieto, pero para mí lo primordial era la seguridad de Maximillian y que Edward estuviese acosándome mientras yo lo ignoraba, no daba mejores resultados.

No podía evitar sentirme como una adolescente cuando lo veía, perdía el control de mis emociones y pensaba que si me llegase si quiera a tocar, daría rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, mala idea.

Cada que miraba a mi pequeño príncipe mi corazón se estrujaba dentro de mí, él era idéntico a Edward, incluso me daba aquellas sonrisas torcidas que su padre tenía cuando adivinaba sus intenciones.

_Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a ese maldito bastardo en más de una manera._

Pero de extrañar no se vivía y tenía que ser sensata, Edward Cullen no me amaba, nunca me amó, y nunca me amaría. Lo único que nos ataba era un maldito papel y nuestro hijo, entonces yo me estaba comportando como una perra perversa y le estaba haciendo pasar las de Caín con el asunto, se lo merecía.

Estaba enamorada, pero ya no era la idiota niña ilusa que él uso para regodearse.

La última vez que mi bebé preguntó por su padre, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle que estaba en un viaje muy largo, no tenía las agallas de herir sus sentimientos porque sabía que rompería a llorar. Se la pasaba refunfuñando sobre que sus compañeritos del jardín de niños tenían a sus papás y él no.

– _Pero tienes al abuelo Charlie mi príncipe – eso no había sido suficiente y me había dejado sola en la sala, segundos después escuche el estruendo que hace una puerta al cerrarse fuerte._

Había creído que no tendría que atenerme a eso hasta la adolescencia, pero dadas las circunstancias podía esperarme de todo en esta vida.

Días más, días menos transcurriendo y mi último encuentro con Edward en el estacionamiento de McDonalds el día anterior ya había quedado en el olvido, pero Diosito no pensaba dejar que me escapara, él tenía grandísimos planes para que jamás me aburriera ¿No es así, Señor Dios?

Era un sábado por la mañana, estaba usando unas licras de gym negras demasiado ceñidas al cuerpo a juego con unos tennis nike y una ligera blusa mangas largas sin ningún tipo de parafernalia o logo, todo del mismo color, incluso las gafas cuadradas de sol que protegían mis ojos con éxito. Maximillian por otra parte usaba uno de sus tantos pants harem* grises con sus addidas skateboarding* azules con blanco y una sencilla camiseta, ambos deportivos, Charlie no usaba un cómodo pant, solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros, nos veíamos relajados pero lo cierto es que mis días estaban llenos de tensión.

Papá me había convencido que no podía seguir encerrada, que tenía que ser una mujer adulta y enfrentarme con el mundo, que no debía tenerle miedo a nada ni nadie y para que cerrara la boca, accedí molesta.

Sin embargo elegí un destino turístico en que sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarme con mi indeseable ex marido eran nulas, Venice Beach*.

Y eso era lo que hacíamos, paseábamos mientras Charlie y Max se divertían jugando como críos, de verdad me parecían adorables y el ambiente tranquilo y pintoresco de Venice me hacían estar en estado de calma, aunque fuese momentáneo, servía para que mis agarrotados músculos se soltasen.

Estaba degustando un delicioso helado de Chocolate con Brownie que me estaba haciendo delirar más o menos cuando escuché una angelical voz que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

– ¿Bella? – Y si pensaba que antes estaba jodida, ahora estaba doblemente jodida.

Me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con la muerte en forma de mi ex cuñada, Alice Cullen, muy en el fondo me alegré de verla, le echaba mucho de menos, era lo más cercano que tenía de una hermana, me rompió el corazón saber que probablemente ella estaría molesta conmigo por irme así.

_Genial, ahora todos los jodidos Cullen están en Los Ángeles. _

¿Cuánto tardaría en comenzar a correr? La respuesta fue instantánea, contra Alice no tenía oportunidad

– Alice – Musité con la voz temblorosa, no era momento de parecer una completa idiota, así que inspiré audiblemente, ella notó mi incomodidad.

Comencé a rezar para que Maximillian, que jugaba a las atrapadas con su abuelo a unos metros de distancia no se diera cuenta de la escena y decidiese intervenir, el niño era un manipulador al igual que su tía, todo en él gritaba Cullen por donde le mirase, iba a darle una escueta despedida pero…

– Mami, el _abelo_ no me _leja shubid _al_ alborl – _Mi respiración de detuvo por lo que pareció ser una eternidad de tiempo y enseguida mi bebé hizo su carrera hasta dónde nos encontrábamos su tía y yo, triple mierda. – Mami, ¿_quied_ es _ela_? – preguntó curioso, observando a Alice a quién parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas y su boca podría estar desencajada y no lo habría notado.

– Bella – fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar llevando su pequeña mano a su pecho – Es…es… – _sí, su hijo. – _¡Oh, dios mío Bella!

– Mi cielo, ella es tu tía duendecita – Señalé a mi acompañante mientras ella intentaba dar crédito a lo que veía, parecía como si estuviera malditamente embarazada de lo que sus ojos estaban brillando y supe que no podría ni tenía el valor de separar a Maxi de su familia paterna.

– ¿_Tita_ _duedetita_? – interrogó mientras en sus facciones bailaba la intriga y la emoción ¿mencioné que adoraba a la gente que no conocía? Alice asintió frenéticamente ante mi presentación.

– Si, muñequito, soy tu tía duendecita, como los duendes de Santa Claus, tu papá es mi hermano – Y ella había pronunciado las palabras que no debía, los orbes esmeraldas de mi niño se llenaron de ilusión, a lo lejos Charlie estaba completamente paralizado, sus piernas no le daban para acercarse.

– ¿Papito _eta contido tita duendetita_? – Que dios me guardara si pensase en algún momento lo contrario pero el pequeñito rostro de Maximillian se convirtió en una mueca de esperanza.

_¿Había dicho ya que estaba jodida como el demonio?_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor _

_Entiende que me tengo que ir, _

_Si ya no sientes más este amor _

_No tengo nada más que decir. _

_No digas nada ya por favor, _

_Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí. _

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor _

_Y una lágrima quiere salir._

Estaba segura de una cosa, aquella era una batalla perdida antes de empezarla, sobre todo porque una vez que Alice mencionó que Edward estaba con ella, Maximillian pidió, no...Exigió que lo llevara a ver su padre. Ella me dijo que simplemente no podía seguir ocultándolo, que Edward quería conocerlo y estaba trabajando duro para que yo accediese a ello, y tenía que reconocérselo.

Me dejé convencer, claro que lo hice porque en el fondo de mi mente, todavía ansiaba ver a Edward cargando a su pequeño hijo, esa imagen me había perseguido por los últimos cuatro años desde que me había enterado que estaba en estado. Era inútil, no podía negarle el derecho de verlo.

Una vez que todos nos calmamos, Alice y yo hicimos las paces, me rogó que no la mantuviera lejos de su sobrino, que por cierto no se despegaba de su regazo y estaba más que contento de conocer a su tía duende, me contó sus planes y me planteó la posibilidad de ser parte del equipo de médicos que se instalaría en Los Ángeles para el Center Medical Cullen y que a Carlisle le encantaría, sutilmente la rechace alegando que estaba contenta en mi trabajo, me dejó un regusto amargo el saber que entre revelaciones, ella me daba a entender que Edward estaría de nuevo en mi vida. Mi rostro era el de una muerta en vida, sentía que me podía dar un ataque cardíaco.

Llegamos al delicado tema dónde claramente no pude ganar, y al final pronuncié las palabras que acabarían con mi tranquilidad y mi poca cordura, volvería a ser una jodida casa en ruinas pero tendría la certeza de que mi nene era feliz.

– De acuerdo, Alice. Dejaré que Edward vea Maximillian, pero con dos condiciones – Por supuesto que no se iba a salir del todo con la suya – La primera, que tú le acompañes – esa era la fácil – La segunda, es que en cuanto se cumpla el plazo, quiero el divorcio, pero eso se lo diré yo, tú solo dile la primera.

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

_Y por favor no me detengas,__  
><em>_siempre encuentro la manera de seguir__  
><em>_y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga.__  
><em>_Y no mi vida, no vale la pena__  
><em>_para que quieres llamar__  
><em>_si la que era yo, ya no va a estar__  
><em>_esta es la última escena…_

Una vez que la feliz noticia fue comunicada, todos querían conocer a Max, Carlisle y Esme eran los más emocionados, aparte de Edward claro.

Mi bebé no paraba de revolotear por el pent, sacando unos juguetes y guardando otros, intentaba decidir cuál era más conveniente tener fuera para que su papá jugara con él, negué mientras mis labios se curvaban en lo que pareció una sonrisa, pero no estaba segura.

Charlie había preferido no presenciar el momento así que se puso de acuerdo con sus colegas para pasar el día fuera, y la noche también, según él. Y yo, yo estaba nerviosa, mis manos estaban sudando de nuevo y me encontré un par de veces olvidando respirar. Había tomado ese día libre y Max no había ido al colegio ni a sus clases extracurriculares, todos estábamos a la espera.

Mi atuendo tan solo consistía en un jean de mezclilla prelavado de tubo y una especie de body beige con cuello en forma de u, mangas largas por supuesto, el detalle estaba en la espalda, un gran ovalo se extendía dejando ver toda la extensión de mi espalda, me hice una cola de caballo y mis Jimmy Choo rojos completaron mi atuendo ¿No era demasiado, no?

_¿Quieres verte bien para Edward? _Canturreó mi consciencia traicionera, definitivamente no.

Las manecillas de rolex de oro que descansaba en mi mano izquierda apuntaban las dos de la tarde con cero minutos cuando el intercomunicador, anunciando la llegada de Edward, inundó el ambiente, tragué pesado y comencé a hiperventilarme en el sofá _¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes, vamos!_

No era ninguna jodida nenita, así que me preparé para hacer frente a la que se venía.

Cuando la fornida figura de mi ex esposo apareció en el umbral de mi puerta, su expresión era cautelosa, no mencioné ni siquiera un saludos solo me hice a un lado para que pasara.

– Buenas tardes, Isabella – su voz de terciopelo comenzó a hacerme delirar, él era absolutamente guapo con sus cabellos cobrizos descontrolados, sus ojos como el jade y esa sonrisa matadora. Su cuerpo era definido y trabajado por el ejercicio y podía recordar con claridad como en su ingle se marcaba la dichosa V, era un pecado hecho hombre, ni el David de Miguel Ángel podía compararse con él. La elegancia y el poder estaban impregnados en cada una de sus células, hasta que se echaba a morir en depresión y entonces parecía un indigente, uno terriblemente sensual.

Ni siquiera en mis pesadillas imaginé que volvería a tener a Edward tan cerca y mucho menos invadiendo mi espacio personal, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

– Mamita ¿puedo _shacad_ mi _dobot tanfodmed_? – La pequeña vocecilla de Max se coló por mis oídos y de nuevo dejé de respirar, él se aproximaba corriendo hasta mí, no reparaba su vista en Edward aun, lo observé de reojo y mi cónyuge estaba literalmente paralizado

– Maxi, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial – Comencé sin firmeza, pero debía hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Tomé a mi bebé en brazos y él me observó impaciente, escuché a Edward soltar el aire contenido – Mira, él es tu papi Edward – Sabía de antemano que ese momento tenía que llegar algún jodido día pero jamás pensé que fuese tan pronto.

A partir de ese momento, la vida me volvió a dar un giro.

El cuerpecito de Max se revolvió chillando de emoción en mis brazos para que le bajara.

– Paaaaaaaaapi, _vinite _– Exclamo y lo solté, podía soportar cualquier cosa, excepto la escena que se desarrolló después, mis ojos fueron testigo de cómo al tener a Maximillian envuelto, Edward empezó a llorar.

– Edward… – el hecho de que sintiera compasión era la prueba de que mis sentimientos por ese pendejo estaban latentes.

– Mami _pote_ mi papi _lloda_, no _quiedo_ que _llode_, papi no _llodes pofavod _– La carita Maxi estaba enrojeciendo y formó un puchero, tiernamente limpió sus lágrimas con su pequeña manito ¡Y mierda que se vio adorable! El aire volvió a mi pecho y en ese momento no me dolió respirar

– No es eso campeón, es que estoy muy feliz de poder verte – en sus palabras podía sentir todo el amor que le profesaba a Max, a pesar de no haberlo conocido antes, _él quería a su hijo…_

_¿Quién lo diría? Edward puto Cullen tenía sentimientos…_

– Mami _dide_ a papito que no _llode_, ¿_veda_ que no lo _dejadas idse ota v_ez? – negué al ser incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, me abrace a mi cuerpo y solté un jadeo.

– ¿Max, por qué no vas a traer tu robot transformer para que se lo enseñes a papá? – necesitaba sacarlo de ahí ahora, venía la parte difícil.

– _Shiiiiii – _exclamó descendiendo de los brazos de su padre y se echó a correr a su cuarto de juegos o su habitación, depende de dónde hubiese dejado el juguete la última vez.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala y le indiqué que tomara asiento en el momento en que yo me hacía lo mismo.

– ¿Dónde está Alice? – pedí saber inexpresiva.

– Nos alcanzará en unas horas, tuvo que ir a recoger a Jasper en el aeropuerto.

De nuevo el silencio.

¿Qué diría ahora?

– Bien, supongo que Alice te habrá dicho la condición que exigí para que puedas ver a Maximillian – comencé vacilante, nada había quedado de la Bella que lo había echado de su oficina un par de semanas atrás.

– Si Bella, y me parece razonable, pero yo también tengo mis condiciones – Le lancé una mirada mordaz, no estaba en posición de objetar.

– Tengo otra condición – el agridulce de mi tono era casi palpable, su rostro me decía que sabía que lo peor estaba por venir – Quiero que cuando el plazo se cumpla, me des el divorcio.

Pensé que había ganado, que podría salirme triunfante de ésta pero por supuesto Edward tenía un as bajo la manga, pareció permanecer inescrutable por una cantidad de tiempo en la que pude escuchar como mi hijo revolvía sus cosas.

– Bien, pero si yo acepto darte el divorcio, presentaremos a Maximillian con mi apellido – y una jodida mierda, me quedé sembrada en mi lugar.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, si para ser libre el precio que debía pagar era que Maximillian dejara de llamarse Maximillian Charles Swan y pasara a ser Maximillian Charles Cullen Swan, tenía que pensármelo bien, estuve divagando por lo que pareció una eternidad y Edward me miraba impaciente, apenas llegaba e intentaba reclamar todos esos derechos de paternidad, derechos que yo no podía negarle porque técnicamente él no sabía que tenía un hijo y seguro que de haberlo sabido, habría asumido su responsabilidad, a simple vista él podía ser un marica mandilón, pero adoraba demostrarme a mí y al mundo que podía superarse como persona.

Estaba retrasando lo inevitable…

– De acuerdo – parecía que después de todo íbamos a necesitar los abogados para otra cosa.

– Bella yo quisiera… – No pudimos continuar, el pequeño Tasmania regresó con su robot y reclamó la atención de su padre.

– Bien, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente – anuncié encogiéndome de hombros.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente y para mi sorpresa estaba relajada, Edward no parecía aburrirse de los tontos juegos que Maximillian inventaba cada cinco minutos, para cuando él aprendía la logística del juego anterior, él ya tenía uno en mente nuevo y reía, me atrapé varias veces suspirando de encanto,_ si tan solo fueras mío, nene…_

Al final Edward y yo llegamos a un extraño pacto de no agresión, no sin que antes el tuviese su oportunidad para besarme el trasero un poco con sus perdones de mierda que no quería, el tiempo de las promesas y disculpas ya había pasado, ahora solo debíamos mantener la cordialidad por el bien de nuestro hijo, _nuestro… _

Los días que tuviese guardia, Max podría quedarse con Edward en vez de recurrir a Nina, la niñera, como todavía los preparativos del nuevo centro médico se estaban concretando, Edward debía pasar mucho tiempo libre porque todavía no conseguía el inmobiliario perfecto.

A las cinco y cuarenta, Alice junto con Jasper llegaron para darnos la buena nueva, habían encontrado un perfecto Townhome en Wilshire Boulevard que se ajustaba a las necesidades de su hermano, ella y Jasper estaban en la fortuita búsqueda de otro lugar cerca, pero aún no encontraban nada.

No podía culparlos Beverly Hills presentaba una amplia gama de lugares para asentarse.

Maximillian parecía estar como en navidad, le encantaba estar con la gente, y ahora no quería despegarse de papito _Euar, _de _tita duedetita_, y había hecho buenas migas con _tito budy, _si ese era el nuevo apodo de Jasper.

No era consciente de lo bien que se sentía pasarlo en familia hasta ese momento, sobre todo porque por primera vez en años Edward estaba siendo un adulto, lo encontré más de una vez observándome fijamente de manera lasciva, yo sabía que después de girarme un poquito a propósito más o menos podía tenerlo comiendo de mi mano o más bien de mi trasero, pero no era momento de andar provocando a mi demasiado dispuesto ex marido.

Para la cena comimos Sushi de un nuevo restaurante, Max pasó y solo se comió una especie de puré de papas con mucho queso cheddar y mantequilla que Nina había hecho para ese tipo de casos. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, Alice y Jasper decidieron que era momento de salir de escena.

– Muchas gracias Bella, la hemos pasado bien ésta noche, nos volveremos un poquito fastidiosos pero si nos tienes paciencia yo creo que podrás acostumbrarte – solté una leve risa sofocada ante su explicación.

– ¡Oh Alice! De verdad no tienes de que preocuparte, me sentí mucho mejor al tenerlos aquí – le di un fuerte abrazo haciéndole una promesa de un día de shooping porque estábamos locas por las compras, también me despedí de su esposo con un gesto cariñoso y les desee buenas noches.

Al girarme me encontré con Edward persiguiendo a Maximillian por toda la casa, la imagen me causo gracia.

– Max, es hora de tu baño. – Tan solo mencionar esas palabras mágicas comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas sin dejar de reír, él se la estaba pasando en grande y con eso _yo era feliz. _

– Papito_ pofavod _báñame tú – me sentí celosa, pero tenía que comprender que la ausencia de una figura paterna que lo llenara de esos detalles, era mi culpa.

Tenía que dejarlo ser, asentí mirándolos a ambos y suspiré.

– Debes leerle un cuento para dormir, Edward – le recordé encendiendo mi MacBook, había trabajo por hacer.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, aquello no fuera tan malo.

**Bueno, éste es mi capítulo de hoy, quizás para el mañana tengamos el próximo. Muchísimas gracias por las que se toman el tiempo de dejar Reviews y las que comentan en el grupo de Facebook.**

**Es increíble lo rápido que he hecho para escribir todo y complacerlas, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Las cosas se empezaran a poner intensas prontooooo. **

***Pants Harem: son unos pants que están muy de modas, los chicos lo usan muy por debajo de sus caderas y suele verse su ropa interior, un trozo de tela grande queda entre sus piernas. En lo particular me parecen sexys y en niños, se ven adorables.**

***** **Addidas skateboarding: Son unos tennis que también están de moda, son de corte alto y de cierre mágico, al estilo supras.**

***Venice Beach: ****es un distrito de****Los Ángeles****,****California****,****Estados Unidos****. Es más conocida por sus canales y playas, pero también tiene un área residencial algo bohemia, así como su colorido paseo junto al océano**.


End file.
